Marry U?
by tyachan13
Summary: Shinjirou Kurama, Semua kehidupan Kurama di ekspose untuk semua fans nya. Dari kehidupan kesehariannya, kehidupannya sebagai salah satu siswa senior high school, bahkan kehidupan privasi nya dia ekspose ke publik. Namun ada satu hal yang semua orang tidak tau tentang Penyanyi rock tersebut. Jati diri sebenarnya seorang Shinjirou Kurama. Jadi, Kurama adalah... KURAMIZU FANFIC


Shinjirou Kurama.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu? Mulai dari televisi, radio, majalah di penuhi oleh nama itu. Pemuda dengan sejuta pesona juga talenta. Laki-laki, perempuan, Anak kecil, remaja, orang tua bahkan sangat mengidolakannya. Memulai debut nya menjadi penyayi rock membuat Kurama begitu di gilai.

 _ **_(*^**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **^*)(*^**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **^*)(*^**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **^*)_**_

 _ **Marry U?**_

 _ **by Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Ini ff Tya yang buat tapi pemilik chara nya jelas bukan milik Tya. Tya hanya meminjam nama nya saja.**_

 _ **Pair : Kurama x Mizuki (KuraMizu)**_

 _ **Anime : Kamisama Hajimemashita**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Youkai, Shounen-ai**_

 _ **Warning : Ini cerita BxB lho harap menjauh jika kalian di jalur straight. Oh iya, dilarang COPAS tanpa IJIN**_ __

 _ **_(*^**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **^*)(*^**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **^*)(*^**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **^*)_**_

 _ **Marry U?**_

Kurama-sama adalah nama panggilannya di kalang fans. Kurama memiliki kehidupan yang tidak begitu rumit. Dia pemuda berkharisma yang terlihat berumur 17 tahun. Masih menginjakkan kaki nya di bangku senior high school.

Selain menjadi siswa ia juga bintang rock terkenal jadi tidak heran jika diri nya di eluh-eluh kan nama nya. Seperti saat ini ketika diri nya memasuki perkarangan sekolah setelah hampir 3 minggu lama nya absen.

"KKYAAA KURAMA-SAMA!"

"DAISUKI KURAMA-SENPAI!"

"KURAMA-SAMA _KAKKOI!"_

Yeah, setidak nya itu yang terdengar ketika diri nya berjalan menuju kelas nya.

.  
.

 _ **Marry U?**_

.  
.

Setelah acara heboh penyambutannya tadi akhirnya Kurama bisa duduk manis di dalam kelas sambil di lihat secara intens oleh anak perempuan di kelas nya. Kurama yang merasa terlalu terbiasa hanya menampilkan senyum charming nya agar para gadis itu berteriak kegirangan tentu dengan menyebut nama nya penuh cinta.

"KKKYYYAAA! ADA ULAR!"

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, banyak siswa yang keluar kelas menuju kantin sedang Kurama sendiri yang akan keluar dari kelas mendengar teriakan anak perempuan tentang ada nya ular.

 _Buk! Pak! Buk! Pak!_

"Mati kau ular!"

"Pukul yang keras"

"Jangan biarkan ular itu lolos nanti menggigit"

Suara gaduh bercampur. Pukulan, injakan untuk mengusir sang ular.

"Permisi, permisi"

Kurama menerobos gerombolan siswa yang sedang mengusir ular kecil berwarna putih itu. Ular putih itu menggeliat menghindari pukulan yang di layangkan siswa lainnya.

 _Buk! Pak! Buk!_

"Hey! Kalian hentikan!"

 _Drap.. Drap.._

"Kurama-sama~ tapi itu ular nanti menggigit bagaimana?"

Seorang siswa gadis bertanya untuk menghentikan aksi Kurama yang mendekati ular tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa dia tidak akan mengigit"

Sejalan dengan perkataan itu Kurama mengambil ular putih kecil itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Hati-hati Kurama-sama"

Ular putih kecil itu sendiri menyamankan diri nya dan melingkarkan tubuhnya di pergelangan tangan kanan Kurama.

"Yosh! Yosh! Sudah tidak apa-apa ular kecil sekarang kembali lah ke rumahmu"

Tersenyum charming Kurama sedikit mengelus kepala ular putih itu dan kemudian melepaskannya melalui jendela kelas. Dirasa keadaan sudah mulai tenang para siswa bergerombol tadi membubarkan diri dan sesekali para wanita memuji Kurama karena sikap gentle nya tadi. Sedang Kurama sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa di pergelangan tangannya muncul simbol membentuk sebuah gelang bekas dari ular itu melingkari tangan Kurama.

.  
.

 _ **Marry U?**_

.  
.

Bulan bersinar terang kala malam telah terbit. Kabut malam mendominasi udara. Malam ini Kurama telah melakukan sebuah pertunjukkan.

 _Drap.. Drap.._

"Hah~ lelah nya~"

Nampak sebuah uap keluar dari bibir merah Kurama. Bintang rock berambut merah panjang itu berjalan pelan melewati sebuah taman untuk menuju rumah nya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa musisi rock macam dia berjalan kaki dan tidak menaiki mobil mewah itu karena tadi di tengah jalan macet parah dan badan Kurama yang sudah lelah ingin segera pulang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja karena jaraknya lumayan dekat.

 _Drap.. Drap-_

 _ **"Kurama"**_

"He? Ada yang memanggilku?"

 _ **"Kurama"**_

"Siapa?!"

Kurama bingung. Ada suara yang memanggil nama nya tapi tidak ada sosok nya. Mencari siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya tetap tak ada siapapun.

 _ **"Kurama"**_

Suara itu memanggil lagi. Kurama bersikap cuek karena keberadaan sosok yang memanggilnya tidak ada.

 _Drap.. Drap.._

 _ **"Kurama"**_

Kurama mulai kesal ketika iris crimsonnya memandang sekitar dengan was-was suara itu terdengar lagi dan berasal dari dalam hutan yang terdapat sebuah telaga di dalam nya. Maka dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi Kurama memacu kaki panjang nya untuk mengikuti suara itu.

 _ **"Kurama"**_

Semakin dekat semakin suara itu terdengar jelas. Di lihatnya sekarang oleh Kurama adalah sebuah kuil yang berada di atas telaga.

 _ **"Kurama"**_

Di sekitar kuil itu ada sebuah kabut yang menutupi sebagian kuil. Kurama berjalan melewati sebuah jembatan kayu yang tersambung dan menjadi akses satu-satu nya untuk ke kuil di tengah telaga itu.

"Ada orang?"

Menyisir kuil tersebut Kurama mencari barang kali ada seseorang. Namun beberapa saat mencari tidak ada orang sama sekali. Memutuskan untuk kembali pulang tiba-tiba Kurama merasa ada sesuatu yang mematuk lehernya.

 _Tuk!_

"Akh!"

Seketika itu pandangan mata Kurama sedikit buram dengan kepala yang berdenyut berputar.

 _Brukk!_

"Eugh"

Memegang kepala nya Kurama ambruk jatuh dan di sisa kesadarannya Kurama melihat sebuah kaki yang berbalut Yukata berwarna hijau setelah itu kegelapan merenggutnya.

.  
.

 _ **Marry U?**_

.  
.

Hal pertama yang di lihat Kurama ketika membuka mata adalah sebuah pohon sakura dengan background langit cerah juga sinar rembulan yang memancar dengan terang.

"Eugh"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya Kurama melihat ke samping kanannya ada sesosok pemuda memakai sebuah yukata berwarna putih bagian atas nya dan hijau bagian bawahnya. Pemuda itu bersurai putih dengan bola mata hijau yang cantik.

"Dimana aku? Dan siapa kau?"

"Kau berada di kuil Dewi Amari dan Aku adalah Mizuki, _calon pengantinmu_ "

"HAH?!"

Apa dia bilang? Calon pengantin? Kurama _shock_! Hey! Ketika dirimu pingsan di tempat asing kemudian ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai calon pengantinmu jelas merasa kaget kan? Tentu saja Kurama juga.

"Ya, lihat di pergelangan tanganmu ada simbol ikatan pernikahan kita"

Sosok yang di ketahui Kurama bernama Mizuki itu menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kanan Kurama yang ada sebuah pola membentuk sebuah gelang.

 _"Sejak kapan?!" batin Kurama._

"Baiklah ayo kita menikah Kurama-kun"

"Kau bercanda?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak laki-laki lain menikah sedang dirimu juga laki-laki? Omong kosong aku pergi!"

Sejalan dengan perkataan itu Kurama beranjak pergi meninggalkan sosok bernama Mizuki yang kini tersenyum penuh maksud pada nya.

.  
.

 _ **Marry U?**_

.  
.

"Keterlaluan dimana jalan keluar nya"

Kurama ngedumel sepanjang jalan. Setiap jalan yang di lewati nya pasti akan berakhir dengan berputar dan kembali ke tempat semula. Bisa gila Kurama kalau begini.

"Bagaimana? apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Mizuki berdiri bersandar di pohon sakura itu sambil bersendekap tangan memandang usaha Kurama dengan wajah berseri.

"Dalam mimpi mu _ular_ "

Kurama sendiri memberikan tatapan sengit sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mizuki yang tersenyum licik.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah menyadari nya? Bagus lah selamat berjuang Kurama-kun"

"Cih"

Mizuki masih dengan posisi bersandarnya karena dapat membuat Kurama frustasi namun yang tidak di ketahui oleh Mizuki, Kurama berjalan menjauh sambil menampilkan smirk kemenangannya sambil bergumam.

" _Gotha_!"

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **#Tya's Note**_

 _ **Helloww~~ akhirnya kesampe'an juga bikin ff dengan couple KuraMizu~**_ __

 _ **Aww~ seneng nya~~**_ __ _ **meskipun gak demen am anime genre romance tapi yang jadi auto fokus nya adalah scene KuraMizu yang bikin salpok hohoho**_ __

 _ **Coba tebak siapa yang jadi Seme dan Uke nya? Hohoho #smirk**_

 _ **Jaa nee~**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 16 Juni 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_

 _ **#Nb : FF ini repost dari wattpad barang kali ada yang sudah membaca tya mau bagiin lagi pada warga ffn yang mungkin ada yang tidak memiliki akun watty ^^**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 5 Agustus 2017**_


End file.
